On Violet Wings
by Awesomicle123
Summary: Various short stories about the love lives of the flock and friends.Different genres, but all of the stories revolving around their relationships.*Drabble Fest* Read and Review please! Rated T for language. Now: Dylan and Maya/Max II
1. Midol

**Hiya. I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm trying to get back in the grove and all. Applying for high school has had me tied up for quite a while. But I'm back with some MR drabbles and such. But yes, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I'm defiantly not a middle aged- really old man with the initials JP **

**Edit:*** There's some... ahem...raunchy language. Its just cause Max is in a really,REALLY bad mood. If you don't like, then I would say skip down to after the beginning dialogue. Sorry If I offend someone, but its only gonna be this bad in this chapter...:\*****

* * *

><p>" You're an ass hole!"<p>

" I know."

" I hate you, you're such a bastard!"

" I'm sorry."

" Yeah, you're damn right you're sorry! I've got to put up with this shit all week long!"

"Yup"

"Go to Hell, Fang!"

" No thanks Max, I'm perfectly content here."

" Fuck you!"

" Anytime, anywhere. Just tell me when, Maximum." I said with a waggle of my eyebrows.

" You disgust me! Never touch me again!"

At this point I ducked the glass she had thrown at me and winced as it shattered against the wall.

"That's not what you'll be saying next week..." I countered in a monotone.

She growled at me and flung herself from the couch and went up the stairs in a zombie-like march. From my place in the kitchen I sighed and grabbed a few select items before sauntering up the stairs after her to her room. There, I knew she would be lying on her bed moaning about her life and how much pain she was in. Rolling my eyes, I opened her door to find her curled into a ball in the middle of her bed clutching her stomach. As expected.

I set the items on her bedside table and sat on the edge of her bed. I reached over and uncurled her, pulling her into my arms.

"Fang, it hurts so much...Just kill me now." she groaned.

" I know Max. Here, open your mouth" I replied as I held a Midol to her lips.

She opened her mouth and took the pill as I followed with the cup of water I brought. She drank it all, and I took the cup from her lips. Placing the cup back on the table, I cradled her in my arms as I shifted us to the middle of her bed. I lay back against the headboard and began to rub her back to soothe her. Her head was against my chest and I stroked her hair as I contemplated my place in the world. I was waiting for her medicine to kick in and I was trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. After a while I heard her whisper in a low tone, " Fang?"

"Yes?" I replied.

" I hate my period."

" I know."

" I don't want to be a girl anymore."

" Okay Max. I'm sure we could get you a gender reassignment."

" But that would make you gay, wouldn't it?"

" I suppose it would."

"... I love you, Fang."

" I love you too, Max"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! :) <span>A review would make me vomit rainbows<span> ! Thats a good thing by the way! Ive got maybe 5 or so chapters already written so I should update in the next week or so! But anyway, have a nice day/night! BYE!**


	2. Not A Replacement

**Hiya... Yeah, I said a week until this chapter. But its been like a month.. I was busy with holidays. And then school and junk... So... I'm sorry...Onto the story, then.**

Disclaimer: I feel like this is pointless, you know I don't own MR. 

* * *

><p><em>Maybe, just maybe, Dylan and the flock are right. Maybe Fang and I aren't meant to be together... I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I can see that Fang and I are not going to happen. With my 'twin' wrapped around him again, I can tell he's pretty happy. And who am I to barge in and ruin everything. Besides, I had my time with him, and now we're just friends.<em>

I'm pretty accepting of their relationship now. It was hard at first, but I understand. They were together before and have known each other since they were kids. I can see how their relationship flows so seamlessly most of the times. I suppose Fang gets along well enough with the both of us. Us being the original Maximum Ride...and her clone.

_ I-I don't love him anymore. It's become more of a," he's my brother" feeling now. The same feeling that almost knocked me off my feet when I first met him. But Max can have him. They're happy together. And I don't just want to be a replacement._

"Maya! Why are you out here all alone?"

"Ah, Dylan. Come to rescue me from my loneliness?"

"I guess.." he replied "So, what are you up to?"

" Just thinking about Max... and Fang..." I trailed off.

I felt him wince against my shoulder as he leaned against the railing next to me. We were on the back porch of Dr. M's house. The rest of the Flock was inside playing charades. I wasn't in the mood, and apparently neither was Dylan.

"Still touchy about them, aren't you? You're not alone in that one." I sighed.

He didn't reply, and started into space. I noticed that his hands had curled into tight fists. Wow, he really took his and Max's break-up hard. I mean, I would too if my significant other launched right into the arms of their ex less than a minute after the battle. Max and Fang were literally attached at the mouth for the rest of the day. I admit it hurt me too, but I suppose even more for Dylan.

" Well, " I started " At least you get to say I told you so. I just get to mope around and pretend I'm perfectly fine."

Still he said nothing, although he seemed to relax a little. We stood in a comfortable silence for a while until he spoke.

" I guess they do deserve each other. Considering all they've been through, of course. Who are we to interfere on their relationship, which pretty much started before we were even created. Max and I were made for each other, but Fang got to her first. And with you Max was just already there and-"

"Yeah, I know and I was just her replacement for Fang while they were separated." I cut in.

" That not what I was going to say..." He said cautiously, as thought I was about to cry

Well, for there record, I was NOT going to cry.

" Well it doesn't matter," I snapped "To any guy in the flock,I'd be a replacement Max and you know it! Don't try to tell me different, especially considering that's_ exactly _how it'd be for you!"

"No. No you wouldn't. You're NOTHING like Max. I mean, look at you, you can actually cook! And you're not as sarcastic as she is, which I may add is somewhat of a relief. You're defiantly not as violent as she is. Talking to you is SO much simpler than talking to Max. See Maya, the list goes on and on. You may be her clone, but you guys are two different people. You don't even look all that much like her anymore, now that you've dyed you hair." he added with a smirk.

Soon after the final battle with Itex, Max invited Dylan and I to permanently join the flock. To avoid confusion, Ella suggested that I dye my hair. I obliged, of course, and chose a deep chestnut color. I have to say, it looks pretty good.

"Thanks Dylan..." I replied dryly.

" No! I'm serious! You're more gentle than she is. You hardly share any of the same experiences as her. You're girly, too! In all honesty, I've come to enjoy your company more than hers."

" I know I'm a different person, but I'm still her clone." I replied.

"Well, remember the fact that your her clone doesn't mean anything. You're special Maya, trust me on that. "

Dylan leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and turned to go back inside. 

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That's that then, isn't it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Im super tired now, so I think Im going to leave now! Thanks for reading! That blue link below with the letters R-E-V-I-E-W are calling to you. You should click press that link, and leave a review! Please and thank you wishing star!**

**I'll try to update... soonish... ish... When I have time. To type the thing out.. Which talkes a long time. Which I dont have much of... So yeah... Bye!**


End file.
